Pulling Apart and Coming Together
by imasmartcookie
Summary: The constant fighting, it's too much. We used to be happy, we used to live life everyday in bliss. Now, I am just surviving. I never wanted this to happen, I love him. I will always love him, butI can't do this. Not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Marley climbed out of her window and onto the fire escape, listening to the noises of the city below her. She had just got done fighting with Jake, again. She silently cried watching the cars driving around the big city, thinking back to the argument.

* * *

"Where have you been all day, Marley?" Jake said as Marley walked through the door.

"I was rehearsing with Andrew for most of the day. After that I had to see one of the dance coaches for a change in the production."

"You couldn't have met up with the dance coach tomorrow?"

"No, Jake. She's got to work with other castmates tomorrow, there would've been no time."

"Marley, it's eleven o'clock, you've been gone all day. I feel like I don't see you anymore."

"Jake, that's not fair. You can't blame me for this, whenever I'm home you're busy with work or school."

"Marley, we need to make time for each other!"

"I have things to do! I need to practice for the production, I have to keep up with school. I don't even have time for myself!"

"I'm going out. I'll be back later, don't call me." Jake left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Marley was getting cold on the fire escape so she went back inside, she walked into the bathroom. She ran the bath before stripping her clothes and putting her hair in a bun, then she got into the bath. Marley was tring to think of how she could make this better, how she could help her and Jake's relationship.

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore, Puck. I thought coming to New York would make us stronger, not pull us apart."

"I know, bro. But, you love her, right?"

"Of course I love her. She's the only girl I've ever really loved."

"Then, you should do anything and everything in your power to make things work."

"Thanks, Puck. I should get home, she's probably asleep."

"Anytime, Jake. Call me whenever you need to."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"Talk to you, later." Puck said before hanging up the phone. Jake had been walking around for twenty minutes, talking to Puck on the phone. He started running back towards the apartment to see Marley.

* * *

Jake hadn't been gone long before Marley changed into one of his shirts and got into bed. She wasn't waiting up for him, he usually left after their arguments and came back late to sleep on the couch. Marley turned over to turn the light off and sighed when she saw a picture of her and Jake when the were happy. She shut the light off and turned back over to cry.

* * *

Jake got back to the apartment and took his shoes and jacket off. He walked into his bedroom and saw that bathroom light was on with the door cracked, the light allowed him to Marley sound asleep. He changed into a pair of sweats and left his shirt off, Jake then climbed into bed to see that Marley had tear stains on her face. He felt heartbroken knowing he was the cause, he kissed her forehead before gently pulling her body close to him.

"I'll do anything to make this better, Marls. I promise." Jake whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Marley woke up at seven thirty, she had and hour and a half to get to work. She jumped in the shower and put her clothes on, Marley noticed that Jake was still asleep on her way out. She walked a couple blocks to the restaurant where she worked, walking inside.  
"Hey, Tyler." Marley said as she put on her apron.  
"Hi, Marley. Everything okay?"  
"The usual."  
"Another fight with Jake?"  
"Yes."  
"You okay?"  
"I think. It's just hard to deal with sometimes. Enough about that, what's up with you?"  
"Well, Cara tried to talk to me again last night."  
"The ex?"  
"Yeah, she keeps calling but I don't want to talk to her. It's been two months, I don't want to hurt anymore."  
"I hope it works out for you, Ty. How are you doing in school? I haven't really seen you around." Marley walked around the counter to change the closed sign to open.  
"Thanks, Marls. I hope you can work things out with Jake. School's great, actually. Ever since the breakup I've been throwing myself into my work and doing extra work. It's really helped."  
"That's good." There was a ding from the bell, signaling there was a customer.  
"First costumer of the day, I'll take it." Tyler walked up to where the customers were seated.  
"Hey, girl."  
"Hey, Jess." Marley turned to the other girl who was watching Tyler work.  
"What's up?" Jess asked turning her head to Marley.  
"Nothing much, I'm tired."  
"It's only nine fifteen. How can you be tired?"  
"I had very exhausting day yesterday."  
"Oh, that's right I totally forgot. How was the rehearsing for your first broadway production? Look at you, still in college and you already have a major part in a broadway play, I'm so proud." Jess said being over dramatic.  
"It was good. It wasn't just the rehearsing that made me exhausted. I had another fight with Jake."  
"I'm so sorry, Marls. I'm sure you two will work things out."  
"I hope so."  
Tyler looked over at Marley from the table he was working and smiled.  
"What was that?"  
"What?"  
"Are you and Tyler hooking up?"  
"What?! No way, I would never cheat on Jake. I love him."  
"Oh, well if you aren't hooking up then Tyler is totally into you."  
"Stop, even if he was, which he isn't, I am one hundred percent in love with Jake."  
"Whatever you say, Marls. We should get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven o'clock and Marley's shift was over, she took off her apron and started for the front of the restaurant.

"See you tomorrow, Ty." Marley waved before walking out the door.

She was walking home when she turned on her phone for the first time today. One missed call, one voicemail. Both from Jake.

_"This should be interesting."_

Marley thought, before putting the phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail.

**"Hey, Marls. It's Jake, I just wanted to call to see what time you got home. I have a dance session at the studio at six, I should be home around nine. I hope you can make it home before then. I miss you, Marls. I'll talk to you later, if you don't get off until after I leave, I'll see you later tonight. I love you, babe. See you later."**

Marley smiled as she listened to the message, this was the first time in weeks he had left her a sweet voicemail.

She was upset because Marley knew that Jake had already left the apartment by now. She walked into the elevator and to their apartment, unlocking the door before she headed to the bedroom to get a shower. Marley changed into shorts and a tank top, then she walked over to the couch. She grabbed a book and laid down on the couch with a blanket reading. Soon after, she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Jake walked into the house at nine thirty to see Marley asleep. He had really wanted to talk to her about making their reltionship better, but Jake could tell she was exhausted. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, covering her up with the blanket after laying her down.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Jake turned out the light and walked into the kitchen. Jake made himself some dinner and headed to bed.

The next morning, Jake woke up with Marley in his arms, it was only six in the morning but he didn't care because he at least got to hold her. He knew Marley had to work today and she would need to get up soon, he just wished he could talk to her, Jake fell back asleep soon. Marley woke up and did her weekend morning routine. Shower, get dressed, breakfast, then head to work. She only worked on the weekends, she didn't get paid much but she and Jake needed all the money they could get. She walked into work five minutes early, Marley started her shift. She worked until two o'clock when she went to she her boss.

"Hey, Marley. Did you want to talk to me?" Marley said as she walked into the small break room.

"Yes."

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"I have to quit."

"Why?"

"I have been having some personal problems and this job isn't helping."

"Okay, well I'll send you your pay."

"Thank you." Marley walked to the front of the restaurant and took off her apron and grabbed her purse.

"Marls, what are you doing?"

"I quit."

"Why?"

"I need more money and better hours. I can find another job, I just don't know how Jake will react. I am doing this because we need more time together."

"I have to get back to work, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Ty." Marley walked out the door and headed home.

When she walked in, Jake was sitting at the table studying. "Marley? What are you doing home?"

"I quit today."

"Why?"

"I hate that job."

"Marley we need the money!"

"I know but I'm not going to be exhausted all the time. I can find another job."

"Hopefully. Rent is due, soon! "

"I'll get a job!"

"Yeah, we'll see. I have to get to the studio early, I'll be back later." Jake said angrily.

"Whatever, Jake." Marley watched as Jake slammed the door shut.

Marley sat down and cried, she wanted to be with Jake. She loved him, but she didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Jake lied to Marley, he didn't have to be at the studio early he was planning on going to practice later, but he just didn't want to think about the money, the fighting, the stress. He just wanted to be alone, Jake walked across the street to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. He had two shots and a glass of whiskey, he didn't want to get drunk, he just wanted to drink a little to make things go away for a minute. After he finished the glass it had been an hour and a half since he left home. Jake laid some cash on the table and walked to the dance studio to try and blow off some steam. Jake danced for hours, he wasn't paying attention to the time or the world, it was just him and the music. Before he knew it, it was one in the morning, he thought it would be a good time to get home. Jake figured that Marley was asleep so when he walked in he tried to be quiet until he noticed her sitting on the couch. He saw tears on her face, not fresh, but not fully dry yet.

"We need to talk, Jake."


	3. Chapter 3

Those four words.  
The four words Jake never wanted to hear come out of Marley's mouth.  
"We need to talk, Jake." Marley repeated since Jake didn't respond the first time.  
"What about, Marls?" Jake took a seat in the chair across from her. He was praying that she wouldn't say what he thought she was about to.  
"Us." Jake's heart shattered.  
"What about us?" He asked pretending not to know what she meant.  
"Everything Jake. We fight all the time, we never see each other. We haven't had sex in at least two months. We need to be there for each other and we aren't"  
"Marley, dont."  
"Jake I can't live like this. I need someone who I can at least agree with. All we do is fight."  
"What happened to us, Marls?"  
"We've changed. I'm not that same girl you met in high school and you're not the same guy."  
"Marley, you can't just walk away from us after all that we have been through." Jake was on the verge of tear and Marley had already started crying again.  
"I love you, Jake. But, this isn't working anymore. I'm not happy, this isn't what we wanted to be. I'm just surviving in this relationship."  
Jake stood up and kneeled in front of Marley. "Marley, I will do anything, _anything_ for you to stay here with me. I can't let you go."  
"There's nothing that can be done. We are beyond repair right now."  
Jake kissed Marley. "It can't end this way. We were supposed to get married and have children, we were supposed to finally get our "Happily Ever After" I don't want it to end this way."  
"Jake, you are the most amazing, talented, caring, and kind man I've ever known. You can't let this change you, one day you are going to meet her. The woman that you'll spend the rest of your life with, it's just not me. I'm so sorry, Jake."  
"No, Marley. You are the only woman I ever want to love. I will do anything and everything for us. Please just tell me what you want me to do." Jake let the tears flow down his face.  
Marley caressed Jake's cheek. "I love you, Jake. I'll love you forever, but it's time for me to go. It's time for this to end, it's time to move on."  
"I can't. Not without you."  
"You can and you will." Marley stood up and Jake followed.  
"I'm going to stay at Jess' house tonight, I'll be back for my things tomorrow while you're at school. Bye, Jake."  
Marley walked out the door crying with nothing more than the overnight bag she had packed for Jess' apartment. Jake collapse on the crying uncontrollably sobbing. He couldn't even believe what just happened. The woman he loved just walked out of his life, and he had no control over it.

* * *

After Marley had left, Jake had gotten barely any sleep. The only time he did was when he used Marley's favorite blanket, it smelled like her and brought him some comfort. Jake woke up and called his teachers, letting them know he couldn't make it to class today. Jake decided to wait for Marley to come by and get her stuff, around noon he heard the door being unlocked. When Marley walked in he could tell she didn't expect him to be there.  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"I called off. I needed to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Marley, I don't want us to end but I can see it's what you think we need to do. I just wanted to help you take your things. Do you have somewhere to stay?"  
"I'm staying with a friend."  
"Who?"  
"Tyler."  
"What?" Jake could feel himself getting angry.  
"He lives close to the school and it's not like I can afford a place on my own. He's just my friend."  
"Should we get your stuff? I think there's some boxes in the closet. Come one." Jake walked into their- his bedroom and grabbed some boxes from the closet. Within two hours Marley had packed most of her stuff and Jake was taking one of the last boxes to her car. She was letting Jake keep the furniture and things like that, seeing as how she was staying with Tyler. She walked around the bedroom and tried to find anything else that was hers. The box she had in her hand now was full of memories, there were pictures, letters, small gifts. It was their relationship in that box, all the Valentines Day, Christmas, and Birthday cards. She even had the congrats card that Unique had given her when "Jarley finally happened." All the pictures of them in glee club and at graduation and them singing. The promise rings, the cd Jake had given Marley, the diary Marley started keeping when they were dating, their love. It was all she needed to remember the love she had with him, all she needed to know how much he meant to her and how much she meant to him. It hurt to look at it, so she set aside her thoughts about it. Marley sat on the bed and took in hand the picture of her and Jake that was resting on the bedside table, she smiled at the picture and placed it in the box she had in her hands. She walked back into the livingroom to find Jake drinking a bottle of water, once he set the bottle down he walked closer to her.  
"So this is it? After everything, this is our goodbye?"  
"I guess, I don't think you want to try and be friends." Marley said as she placed the last box on the table nearby.  
"That would be too hard and too painful."  
"I'll see you around Jake." Marley gave Jake a hug, the kind of hug where you could feel that neither wanted to let go.  
"I'm going to miss you, Marls." Jake cupped her cheek  
"I'm going to miss you too, Jake. I love you."  
"I love you, too." Jake gave Marley one last kiss. When they pulled apart Marley had a tear streaming down her face.  
"Goodbye, Jake." Marley grabbed the box and headed to the door.  
When Marley shut the door, Jake looked around. It hit him, he would no longer come home and be able to wrap his arms around Marley, he could no longer kiss her, and love her, or even see her. She was gone. Suddenly the place that he and Marley called home, the place where he was once so happy seem lonely and sad. It felt empty.  
"Goodbye, Marley."

* * *

A week after the breakup, Jake had found it harder and harder to come home without being sad, so he'd walk across the street and drink. He still kept up with his school and dancing, but he was a mess. Marley was too, she threw herself into dancing and her school work. Doing anything to keep her mind off of him, but it was useless. Everywhere she went something reminded her of _him_. She couldn't even bring herself to say his name, moving on wasn't as easy as she'd hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Three Months After The Break Up_**

Jake and Marley haven't seen or spoken to each other since they broke up, but neither has stopped thinking about the other. Marley had started dating Tyler, they had gotten close since they moved in together. She thought it was a little weird to be already living with him, but they were living together when they were friends. I mean, it's not like they were sleeping in the same room, she still had the small part of the apartment that was hers. Plus, he helped her accept that she and Jake wouldn't work, it was just the way things were. She was happy, and this was better than how she and Jake were before the breakup.

"Hey, babe." Tyler said as he walked up to Marley and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Ty. Are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to but I need this extra credit. I'll be home in a couple hours and we can have dinner together. Okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll make dinner, I just have to run down to the store and get some things to make it."

"Why don't you get the stuff and we can make it together?"

"Okay, we'll make dinner once you get home."

"Looking forward to it. I'll see you later, Marls." Tyler pecked her lips then headed out the door.

Marley couldn't decide what they should make for dinner so she decided to go to the store, but first she needed to get dressed. Marley waslked upstairs and hopped in the shower, once she was done she went into the closet to figure out what to wear. She decided on high waisted skinny jeans, a light pink cropped tee and some black heels. Marley lightly curled her hair before grabbing her keys and purse heading out the door towards the store.

* * *

Jake woke up the same way he had been since Marley left. Alone. That's how it was now, he would wake up a roll over reaching to pull her close to him. But she wasn't there. He got up and took a shower, got dressed and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Of course there was nothing in the fridge, he decided it would be best to get some shopping out of the way now because he wouldn't have time to do it later. Jake grabbed his keys and walked out the door, reaching the store fairly quick.

It took Marley less than ten minutes to reach the store, she entered and started browsing through the store, looking for something to make dinner. Marley had picked up a few items for dinner and placed them in the basket she was carrying. She was too lost in thought to see the person in front of her and walked right into them, almost dropping the basket. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Oh my, I'm so sorr-" Marley stopped when she realized who she had bumped into.

"Jake?"

Jake was pissed that someone ran into him. But then he heard her voice he looked up, caught by her beautiful blue eyes, the eyes he got lost in.

"Marley?"

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to figure out what to make for dinner and-"

Jake smiled, Marley was rambling. Something she did when she was nervous. "It's fine, Marley."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, so it's all good." Jake started walking with Marley by her side.

"So, how have you been?" Marley said breaking the silence.

"I've been managing." Jake was being truthful, he didn't know how but somehow he had manged to survive since she left. "What about you? You look beautiful." Jake looked at Marley up and down, she looked sexy as hell. But, she wasn't his anymore, he couldn't think like that.

Marley blushed a deep shade of red, suddenly she was glad she wore her hair down to use as a curtain to cover her face. "Thanks, Jake. I'm good."

Marley couldn't think of any way that this situation could be more awkward. "Well, I should probably get going." Marley continued walking towards the register.

"Okay, well it was nice to see you again, Marls."

"You too, Jake." Marley and Jake shared an awkward hug before going their seperate ways.

* * *

Marley walked into her house and put her groceries away, she grabbed a book and a blanket and curled up on the window seat in her room that overlooked the city. She was still a little rattled from seeing Jake, she tried as hard as she could to focus on her book, but she couldn't. All she could think about was him. His smile, his dark brown eyes, the way he looked at her. She missed him, there was no denying it but she was with Tyler now and he's a great guy. But, seeing Jake made her feel the way she did five years ago when they first met. Marley laid down and silently cried holding her blanket, wishing she still had Jake.

* * *

Jake walked into his house and made himself breakfast. He thought about Marley again and how amazing she looked, how much he wanted to bring her home and love her all night long. Her beautiful blue eyes, her blush, her hair, her voice. Everything about her drove him crazy. He needed to stop thinking about her, he went into his room and tried to think of anything he could do to take his mind off of her. Cleaning, that could work. He hadnt cleaned in a while, really cleaned. Jake started cleaning his room when he accidently dropped something and it rolled under the bed. He dropped to the ground and looked under the bed only to see a few other items. Jake reached for all the items and once he had them all in his grasp he put them on top the bed. When he got up he sat on the bed and started going through the things. There was a book that was most likely Marley's, there was one of Jake's shirts probably lost in one of their bedroom evenings, one of Marley's bras that was probably lost the same way, one of Marley's bracelets, and a picture of the two of them. It was one of his favorite pictures of the two of them and he had no idea how it had gotten under the bed. It was a picture of Jake and Marley laying together under the stars in her backyard. Marley's mom, Millie, had taken the picture the summer between junior and senior year. He loved the way it was from a distance and the way you could see the stars perfectly. But the thing he loved most was that you could see Jake and Marley holding hands and looking into each others eyes. He remembered the exact words Marley's mom had said when when she first showed them the picture.

_"That's a special love, never lose it. You two were made for each other."_

Jake sadly smiled remembering that time, he had lost it. All he wanted was that love back, he wanted her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Six Months Later **_

It took a while for Jake to realize that he would always love Marley, but she had moved on and he needed to accept that. He had seen Marley around with Tyler and heard from people at school that they were dating. He wasn't okay with it, but he wanted her to be happy and if it meant sacrificing his, he would do it. He would do anything for Marley. It was a new semester, which meant new classes, a new start. Jake had stopped drinking and had been working really hard, he was looking foward to his new classes. He had a new dance class, a class that taught all types and you got to create the choreography. Jake was already heading to the class and had a feeling that this would be a good.

Marley was in a good place with Tyler, she was comfortable, but she couldn't keep her mind off of Jake. She was just glad that a new semester was here, new classes meant meeting more people. Marley had taken numerous dance classes in high school and since she started college it had become something she really enjoyed. Dancing had become one of her favorite things, aside from singing. When Marley first started dancing, she didn't think she was that good, but it was part of the reason she got into this college. Best in NY is what she heard, and when jake got in too, they were ecstatic. Now, if they saw each other in the hall they shared a small smile or awkward glance. She had no idea how someone who meant so much to her, seemed like a complete stranger. Marley didn't want to think about it, she was running late and was praying she wouldn't be late for her new dance class.

* * *

Jake walked into the class and looked around, some people he recognized from around school. But, he didn't know a lot of them. Class was starting and they were told that they had to pick a partner for the semester. Jake didn't really want to partner up with anyone in the class, he was wondering why they would have a class with and odd amount of students. Everyone had picked their partner and Jake was left without one, until she came into the room.

Marley got to school and ran through the halls, trying to get to her class as fast as possible. She was almost ten minutes late. When Marley got to the class, she walked up to the teacher. A small brunette, who seemed to be nice.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"It's fine, I know how hard it can be to find your way around when you get all new classes. What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I won't be late again. My name is Marley Rose."

"Okay, well Ms Rose, we just finished picking partners for the semester. It seems that there is only one boy left."

"Who?"

"Mr. Jake Puckerman. He's over there." The teacher pointed to Jake, and Marley started to get nervous.

Jake watched as Marley rushed through the door and went to talk to the teacher. No one in the class seemed to notice her because they were talking to their partners, but Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He tried to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't hear. He didn't want them to cath him staring so he looked around the room at the other students. Everyone had a partner so that means he would have to be partners with Marley, he could handle his feelings. Right?

Marley couldn't believe that Jake was in this class, and she especially couldn't believe he was her new dance partner.

_"Suck it up, Marley. It's just the ex, you handle this. You're with Tyler now and the feelings you still have for Jake are just residual. Just walk over to him and talk, it isn't that hard."_ Marley thought.

Marley walked over to where Jake was in the back of the room. "So I guess we're partners now." Marley said as she approached him.

"I guess we are. Look, Marley if you're not comfortable with this we can ask the teacher to change partners."

"No, no Jake it's fine. I didn't know you were taking this class."

"I didn't know you were either." Before they could continue their conversation the teacher spoke loud to the entire class.

"Okay, everyone I see you've picked your new partners. You better get used to them, because they will be your partner for the entire time you are in my class. Here's how it works; I will assign you all a dance style or theme, and you and your partner will them come up with a dance and at the end of the week we will have everyone present it to the class. Any questions?" No one raised their hand so the teacher continued. "Good. First lesson is sexy. I want all of you to create a sexy dance with your partner. I bet you're all wondering why I would do this lesson first. Well, It's because I want you to get past any tension or awkwardness between you and your partners. Good luck, the remainder of class time you can talk to your partner. Starting tomorrow class will be held in the small studios on the west side of campus. I don't want any copying or sharing of the dances. I'm excited to see this lesson, and remember to have fun with it."

Marley felt extremely nervous about this sexy routine, it was Jake after all. This shouldn't be too hard, we've danced before and those dances led to them in the bedroom, but that's not going to happen this time.

"So Jake what do you think we should do for this dance?"

"Not sure. Got any ideas?"

"Maybe that dance we did junior year? Remember?"

"The glee club sexy-off. We could put a twist on it, change a few things around?"

"Sounds good. When do you want to practice?" Marley asked as she grabbbed her bag.

"Whenever you're free, Marls." Jake wasn't thinking when he said Marls, it just slipped out.

Marley could tell he didn't mean to say it so she pretended not to hear it. "How about tonight?"

"What time?"

"Does six work for you?"

"Yeah, that's great. Where at?"

"The studio that you used to practice at, that okay with you?"

"Perfect. I'll see you around six."

"See you then, Jake." Marley said just as class was dismissed, she grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked out, surprised to find herself excited about tonight.

Jake couldn't wait to see Marley again tonight, maybe they could try to be friends.


End file.
